


Trap.

by Cawyx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Violence, hisoka being hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawyx/pseuds/Cawyx
Summary: You caught his eyes, and so he caught you. What happens when you have to fight your way out?
Kudos: 1





	Trap.

You were huffing and puffing, trying to catch the air that you were painfully missing. You were running with a limp, trying to focus on something else than the unbearable pain all over your body. You crouched down behind a rock, biting your lips in agony, you carefully touched your stomach, you probably had some broken ribs. You wiped your sweaty and bloody forehead; you didn’t have time to relax. All your muscles were tensed, ready to leap. You heard a rustling sound in front of you, you immediately stood up, on guard. Your heart was beating fast, too fast. A silhouette appeared, slowly making his way toward you, with a smile on his face.

"Hey there little kitty ~ ♥"

You shook with fear. Your mouth became dry as you looked around, you were trapped. You breathed in, trying to remain calm. You stumbled forward.

"Hisoka, let me go." You pleaded.

His amber eyes were peering at you. His crooked smile increased as he licked his lips. You felt like a prey trapped by his predator.

"That won’t do, you’re not broken yet ~" He cooed.

A cold shiver ran down your spine. You stepped back; you weren’t ready to die. You desperately thought for a way out, but the only answer was that you had to fight. You couldn’t outrun him, not in your state. Hisoka was still standing in front of you, patiently waiting for you to make a move. He had only some small scratches and ripped clothes, nothing that could give you an advantage. You took a deep breath and looked at him determined. He smiled back. You rushed at him; he didn’t move as you expected, in a matter of seconds you were in front of him. You jumped, ready to kick him. You saw him moving slowly to dodge it, you swiftly shift position, and your foot collided with his cheekbone. You felt a sharp pain in your leg as you landed; you looked down, blood was running down. You glanced at Hisoka; he was licking his razor-sharp card, unaffected by your hit. 

"My turn now ~ ♥"

You didn’t have time to ask what he was talking about that he was already charging at you, throwing cards, you managed to dodge them all, but your speed and agility weren’t as good as you hoped, too many of them cut you in the process. You were out of breath, and your body couldn’t keep up with you anymore. You noticed a cliff in the corner of your eyes. If you could reach it, you would have a better chance of survival than keeping on fighting Hisoka. He charged again. You blocked as many blows as you could, wincing in pain at each one of them. You throw one of your knives in what looked like a desperate attempt. He easily dodged it, you smiled.

"You’re not the only one with a cool Nen." You stated.

Your knife came back as if you had thrown a boomerang, catching out of guard Hisoka, whose only choices were to retreat or take the hit. He jumped back, and you choose this instant to rush toward the cliff. You looked down, gulped, closed your eyes, and jumped. The cold air was hurting even more than your wounds, it was like millions of razors slicing your skin. You braced yourself as you were about to hit the ground, but the impact never came on the contrary. He lifted you back on top of the cliff. You were attached to his Bungee Gum; you didn’t know when he had done that, since you used Gyo all the time.

"You can’t run away like that, that’s really rude." His voice broke the silence.

He walked toward you, playing with a card in his hand. He put it to your throat.

"Now, where were we?~" ♠

"Just kill me already." You clenched your teeth.

He positioned himself in front of you, faking shock.

"Kill you?" He repeated. "I won’t do that... Well, not today ~ ♦"

He let go of you and started walking away.

"You still have a long way to go ____, I can’t wait for our next meeting, I’m sure you’ll be able to please me then ~ ♥" He said, waving at you. 

You watched at his silhouette slowly disappeared from your sight. Your body shook uncontrollably, and your knees gave up on you. You fell on the floor and started laughing. You couldn’t wait for your next meeting either, but this time he will be the one on his knees.


End file.
